ultimafightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Domon Kasshu
Domon Kasshu is a wandering swordsman, searching for a good fight. He is Ultimate Domon's RP character. About Domon became a fighter after meeting DJ and Tre. Eventually, he became involved with Wallace, and became a Super Z-Fighter. After meeting Leogian while battling an army of vampires, he became involved in the fight with Androids 32 and 33 . Since then, he often aids the fighters on the Lookout in their conflicts. He is also the Hunter of the Cookie Pirates, making him a very strategic fighter, always looking for a way to trap his oponents before striking. Appearance Domon has had many appearances, but his current one is a purple gi, with a sword slung across his left hip. His red hair is pulled back, and he has a cross shaped scar on his face which he recieved in his first fight with DJ. Personality Domon is very calm, caused by his special training in which he meditated for many hours, doing so to try to dispel any evil inside of him. He knows to keep a cool head, no matter what the circumstances. He is willing and ready to sacrifice himself to protect his friends. In his Devil form, however, Domon becomes an evil, malicious person who tries to obliterate his foes completely, and if not fully under control, will attack his friends and comrades, something that Domon is ashamed about greatly. History Domon started fighting after he met DJ and Tre, who fought and trained with him. After fighting with DJ and Tre many times, Domon left Earth on a spaceship he borrowed from Tre. He went to different planets and learned many different techniques, and was introduced to the sword style Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu when he met another human wandering through space. He studied under him for a few months before returning to Earth. Shortly after his arrival, he met Wallace, the leader of the Super Z-Fighters. He joined with them in a war against a group of vampires. During this conflict, Domon found out that he himself used to be part vampire, but his mother put a curse on him when he was a baby, ridding him of vampire blood. Near the end of the war, the King of Vampires, Domon's father, killed Leo, who met Domon before the fight. Wallace went on a rampage, not focusing his attacks, and losing control. Domon knew better, and was able to hold the Vampire King off long enough for Wallace to regain his composure and kill the Vampire King. After that, Domon wished Leo back with the Dragon Balls, and joined the Super Z-Fighters. A few days later, Domon was caught up in a fight with Androids 32 and 33, and fought with the other Super Z-Fighters and the fighters on the Lookout. After the Androids defeat, Domon joined the fighters of the Lookout and came to their aid in a battle. Shortly afterwards, a group of Saiyans came to Earth, and fought the heroes of the Lookout. Domon fought the leader, Beet, but lost control and activated his Devil Transformation. Eventually, Domon activated his inner Spiral Power, and used the Giga Drill Breaker, awakening the Spiral Power inside of Kami Tenchi. After a long fight, Domon distracted Beet long enough for Tenchi to finish him with the Giga Drill Breaker. The next day, Domon entered the Memorial Day tournament, fighting Leo in the first round. Domon won the match, but revealed that he only entered because he sensed a hidden power inside Leo, and wanted to test it. Domon let Leo continue in the tournament, and left shortly after. He went to Zion afterwards, asking Zion to train him, due to Domon sensing a huge, evil power level. Forms Domon can take a few forms, because of his different heritages. He has a little Saiyan blood, so he can go into only the first form of Super Saiyan . Because of his Devil blood, he can become a full-fledged Devil on command. For a while he was Oni, a demon with monstrous power that was sealed inside a special mirror. While Domon was near the mirror, Oni took over his body. Eventually, Domon broke free, and killed Oni with the help of DJ. Techniques Domon has many different techniques, most of which he taught himself while training. *Sekiha Tenkyoken - A yellow blast of energy that is charged in the hands. *Kamehameha - A standard blue energy wave. Domon can use this attack, but doesn't use it often. *Sekiha Kamehameha - A green energy blast charged in the hands. A combination of the Sekiha Tenkyoken and the Kamehameha. *Spirit Gun - A blue energy blast sent out through the pointer finger. *Energy Slashes - Domon can send energy to his sword and shoot it out through the blade. *Kaioken - The ability to multiply one's power. Domon's limit is X10,000. *Super Kaioken - The Kaioken used as a Super Saiyan, resulting in a huge increase in power. Domon's limit is X1000. *Big Bang Attack - A yellow energy sphere shot out of the hand. *Final Flash - A yellow energy wave shot from both hands. *Final Shine Attack - A green energy wave shot from one hand. *Giga Drill Maximum - Many drills come out of Domon's body, blocking him from combat. Can only be used while Domon has the Giga Drill on hand. *Giga Drill Breaker - Domon attaches the Giga Drill to his hand, making it much bigger. Then he jumps at the opponent while the drill is spinning, and stabs them with the drill, going through their body entirely. Can only be used while Domon has the Giga Drill on hand. *Dragon Fist - Domon jumps in the air and goes through his opponent's stomach with his fist. *Sekiha Dragon Tenkyoken - A combination of the Dragon Fist and the Sekiha Tenkyoken. While Domon is flying in the air from the Dragon Fist, he shoots a Sekiha Tenkyoken at the opponent, stunning them until he goes through their stomach. *Kongo Kokuretsu Zan - Domon charges up energy in his fist and smashes the ground, causing the earth beneath it to split open. Domon can also use many attacks with his sword, as he studies in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu sword style. *Ryu Tsui Sen - Domon jumps in the air and slashes downward at the opponent. *Ryu Tsui Sen-Zan - Domon jumps in the air and stabs downward at his opponent. *Hi Ryu Sen - Domon thrusts his sword out of his scabbard and hits his opponent in the face with the butt of his sword. *Ryu Kan Sen - Domon turns a 180 degree spin and slashes the opponent's weak side. *Ryu Kan Sen-Tsumuji - A counter attack in which Domon twirls away an opponent's attack and slices the opponent's side. *Ryu Sou Sen - Domon strikes all of his opponent's pressure points with his sword. *Ryu Sou Sen-Garami - Domon attacks a single pressure point on the opponent's body in rapid succession. *Ryu Shou Sen - Domon twirls away an aerial attack with his sword. *Dou Ryu Sen - Domon slashes the ground, sending rocks and dirt into the opponent's face. *Sou Ryu Sen - Domon slashes the opponent with his sword, then executes a second slash with his scabbard. *Sou Ryu Sen-Ikazuchi - Domon slashes his opponent with his scabbard, the pulls out hs sword and slashes his opponent again. *Kuzu Ryu Sen - Domon strikes his opponent's nine target points simultaneously with his sword, in order of head, left shoulder, right shoulder, left arm, right arm, chest, between the legs, left leg, and right leg. Weapons Domon has two main weapons; the Giga Drill and his sword, Battosai. The Giga Drill helps him create new attacks and enhance new ones. Battosai is a sword that Domon uses when he is fighting more than one enemy, because it is most effective while fighting crowds. Relationships Leogian: When Domon met Leogian at the Vampire Headquarters, they became friends instantly and took out the entire Vampire Army by themselves. At the Memorial Day Tournament. Domon's first match was against Leo. After a long fight, Domon won, but revealed that he only entered to test Leo's power, and quit the tournament. After Domon finishes his training with Zion, he plans on opening his own school, The School of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, with Leogian as his first student. Tenchi: When Domon first met Tenchi at the Saiyan's arrival ground, he immediately sensed his huge power, and was shocked anyone could be that powerful in their base form alone. After Domon triggered his Devil Transformation during his fight with Beet, Tenchi tried to interfere, but Domon stopped him, allowing Beet to transform to LSSJ10. Domon had to resort to the Giga Drill Breaker, unlocking his Spiral Power, which in turn awakened Tenchi's Spiral Power, allowing Tenchi to finish off Beet with the Giga Drill Breaker. Ever since that day, Domon has been training as hard as he can to eventually match Tenchi's astronomical power.